Kidou Sentai Mecharanger
Kidou Sentai Mecharanger (機動戦隊メカレンジャー "Mobile Squadron Mecha Ranger") is the 44th entry of the Super Sentai series featuring the 45th Super Sentai team. Its motif is military, mecha, science and magic. Story The Earth is under attack from not one nor two, but three different threats. The ESMP (Earth Sphere Military Police) unleashed their secret weapons, the Mecharangers, a team of soldiers that are armed in both magic and science. Rangers Core Unit Tatsuya Ryusei/MechaRed Pilot of MechaDragon The leader of the Mecharangers, his father is the head scientist of ESMP, his eldest brother Ryuichi was the former MechaRed before his untimely death, which resulted in a rift between him and his father. He is caring, responsible, selfless, mature, intelligent, and hardworking as he juggles his responsibilities of being the leader of the MechaRanger, attending his classes, and raising his young niece all by himself. He is a 17-year-old 2nd year high school student, as well as the Student Council Vice President. He has the elemental power of fire, which he uses offensively at either short-, mid-, or long-ranged. His magitech weapons are the Dragon Sabers, two swords that can be used combined as a double sword or separated when dual wielding, a flaming aura is generated and enveloped onto the blades to perform a fiery slash attack. Tenma/MechaBlue Pilot of MechaPegasus He is a 17-year-old 2nd year high school student. He has the elemental power of water, which he can versatility control as well as freeze it at any time he wants. His magitech weapon is the Pegasus Bow, a longbow that shoots highly compressed water that can sometimes freeze its targets upon impact. Ran/MechaYellow Pilot of MechaTaurus She is a 17-year-old 2nd year high school student. She has the elemental power of earth, which she uses both offensively and defensively. Her magitech weapon is the Taurus Axe, a great axe when hit the ground impacts it greatly. Ikkaku/MechaGreen Pilot of MechaUnicorn He is a 16-year-old 1st year high school student. He has the elemental power of lightning, which he uses by generating electricity to either increase his speed, applied to his weapons, or create an electromagnetic shield to protect himself as well as others around him. His magitech weapon is the Unicorn Lance, which is a weapon that can be assembled to either a pair of rods, a pair of nunchucks, a pair of tonfas, a staff, a spear, a sansetsukon, or lance (full form) as well as conduct electricity. Amour/MechaPink Pilot of MechaPhoenix She is a 16-year-old 1st year high school student. She has the elemental power of wind, which she uses to increase her speed, give her the ability of flight, and attack from long distance. Her magitech weapons is the Phoenix Shooter, a hand-mounted crossbow that fires when she squeeze her grip. Secondary Unit MechaBlack Pilot of MechaWolf MechaWhite Pilot of MechaTiger MechaOrange Pilot of MechaFalcon MechaViolet Pilot of MechaMermaid Special Unit Taiyou/MechaGold Co-Pilot of MechaGemini (Main pilot for Day form) Luna/MechaSilver Co-Pilot of MechaGemini (Main pilot for Night form) Special Ops Unit Ryuji Ryusei/MechaFire Pilot of MechaRex Tatsuya's older brother who has an inferiority complex. Allies Earth Sphere Military Police A Paramilitary organization that was created by the United Nations to counter threats that are beyond what humans can comprehend. Earth Sphere Military Academy It is an institution created by the United Nations where teenage volunteers enrolled and trained before joining the ranks of the Military Police. Most of the MechaRangers are enrolled in the High School Division. Villains Star Empire A group of aliens lead by the Star Emperor who's goals are to rule the entire universe, they made Earth their next target to conquer. They are themes after sci-fi alien. Nightmare Kingdom A group of monsters lead by the Demon Lord Pluto whose goal are to start a new Age of Darkness upon the world. They are themed after fantasy and horror movie monsters. Cyber Revolutionaries A group of robots lead by a rogue A.I. program who's goal are to eliminate all organic life from Earth and pave wave for machines to rule in their place. They are themed after robots and VR. Joker A mysterious being who can take many forms with different names. He is called Vader Joker in the Star Empire. He is called Phantom Joker in the Nightmare Kingdom. He is called Cyborg Joker in the Cyber Revolutionaries. Category:Super Sentai